


Koorinumaru's Day Off

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bets, Early Work, Future Fic, Gen, High School, Kid Fic, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koori bets that he can survive a day in Shitenshi's public high school and the others can't wait to see how he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Won't Trust Myself With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469907) by [Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte). 



> So I realize, looking back at this, how ridiculously Americanized my writing is. And I don't really feel like completely re-writing this, so it is going to stay that way.
> 
> This takes place between the last two chapters of "I Won't Trust Myself With You"

“I can’t believe you're out of school now.” Shitenshi sighed. The last month and a half had been a blur of exams and wedding preparations. Half of the youkai in Japan had to be invited to the ceremony in honor of Inuyasha’s heir and nephew of the inunotaisho. Kagome, Kagura, and Shiori had delighted in the absolute chaos of the preparations, meeting for long sessions that the teens were thankfully excluded from.

“I know, it’s like one moment we were starting senior year and the next we’re free.”

“ _You’re_ free.” Koori muttered. “Some of us are expected to go off to university now.”

“That’s the twins’ gig. Shippo didn’t go and he does just fine.” Mujinku waved a negligent hand. “’Sides I got plans.” He winked at Shitenshi.

“Oh yeah, tell me something, Jinku.” Shitenshi took a long sip of her drink. The three teens were relaxing in the backyard of Sesshoumaru’s mansion. “I thought the twins were a year older than you and Koori.”

“Yeah.”

“So how did we graduate the same year as them?”

“They spent a year abroad, working for some exchange program in Costa Rica, rebuilding the rainforests and stuff. They didn’t take any real classes, though they did learn Spanish, so then we went through junior and senior years together.”

“Cool!”

“Feh.”

Shitenshi giggled and snuggled closer to the boy she was sharing the lawn chair with. “Aw, it sounds like someone is jealous.”

“What? No way! I’m just miffed cause I had to share classes with them the last two years.”

“Hey loverboy!” a hand appeared out of nowhere and tugged on the boy’s silver ponytail. “How’s it feel to be out of school?” Shippo plopped down into a chair and swiped a can of Pepsi from the cooler.

“Blissfully wonderful!” Mujinku replied.

“It was about bloody time.” Koori seconded.

“And you, Shi?” Shippo asked. “You don’t seem as dense as these two slackers.” His comment was cut off by a chair cushion whizzing at his head. He glared at Koori, who attempted to look innocent.

“Actually- could you toss me a mountain dew please?” She caught the can deftly and continued. “Actually, I’ll be glad to be out of there too; just one more week! I went to a public school, remember? Not one of your fancy private ones. Ugh.” She shuddered. “Cheating masses in filthy tiny spaces.” The three boys laughed at her expression.

“Yeah, instead we got the spoilt, rich, little brats in large filthy spaces.” Koori said snidely.

“Whatever, you couldn’t have lasted a day in my school.” Shitenshi challenged.

“Oh yeah?” Koori, like his uncle, could never walk away from a challenge. “This Koorinumaru could survive your school for a week!”

“Riiight.” Shi rolled her eyes. “A snobbier than thou attitude doesn’t cut it.” The other two boys snickered into their sodas. “You have to fight through the crowds to get to a locker that doesn’t open without a swift kick, fight back through them to get to class on time or suffer a detention. Then you have to keep your lunch money in your pocket long enough to make it to the cafeteria so you can choke down on some disgusting slop. Then comes gym class, afterschool practice, and of course, the bus ride. You wouldn’t survive till the bus, though.”

“She’s got you pegged, mate.” Shippo chimed in. “I hung out at her high school one day with some buddies and everything she said was true.”

“Yeah, Koori, I’d pay to see you spend a _day_ in a public school.” Mujinku taunted.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”


	2. The Bus Ride

“You still wanna do this?” Shitenshi asked smugly as the teens sat on the metal bench.

“Of course.” Koori huffed.

“All right, just remember that I warned you.” She smirked as the yellow bus pulled to a halt before them. “You’re on your own for now.” The door opened and she climbed the steps, politely greeting the bus driver.

“Find a seat, Silver!” a male voice called out from the back.

“Stuff it and slide over, Jori!” She replied teasingly, walking down the aisle as the boys climbed into the bus after her. She slid into the empty space as the driver grilled the boys.

“Where’re you going?” He asked gruffly.

“To school.” Mujinku replied lazily. “Car broke down so we’re bussing it for the week.”

“Well there better not be any trouble on my bus boys.” He warned before closing the door. “Now find a seat.” That was a nearly impossible task as the bus was very crowded. An available seat near the front was quickly filled by a backpack, forcing the boys to walk past. “While we’re young boys!” the annoyed man called out.

“Find a seat, loosers!” Someone in the back heckled. Mujinku, seeing no alternative, walked up to Shitenshi and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the aisle. He quickly took her spot and gently pulled her back onto his lap. Jori was about to protest when the girl smiled and winked at him.

“Come on baka, sit your baka butt down!” another boy harassed Koori, ignoring the frosty glare he received.

“Fine!” The boy snapped out, stalking to the back section, where one of the older boys sprawled on his own bench, feet propped up and hanging in the aisle. Koori roughly pushed the boy’s feet to the floor and sat in the now empty space. As soon as he was seated the driver stomped on the gas, pulling back onto the highway.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The older boy hissed at Koori.

“I needed a seat, and you had a spare.” Koori replied, his tone clearly implying that he was being forced to state the obvious.

“Oh yeah? Well you sound like some smug little rich boy, and I won’t stand for that.” The teen replied menacingly. “The name’s Gumo, and you’d better remember it, richboy.”

“Who’re the new guys?” Jori whispered.

Shitenshi, who was keeping one ear on the conversation a few rows back, smiled evily. “Jori, meet Mujinku,” the hanyou nodded “And Koori is the stuffed shirt.”

“Relatives?”

“Family friends.” She caught Mujinku’s eye and they both chuckled. “Old family friends.”

“So what’re they doing here?”

“A bet.” She smirked. Jori’s expression demanded further explanation. “Koori thinks public school is for wimps.”

“He does, eh?” An evil glint lit the human boy’s eyes and he glanced behind him at the silver haired teen.

“Shi?” Mujinku nuzzled the girl’s neck. “I do want this to be a fair bet.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it will be. Everyone always picks on the new kid, it just sometimes takes them a few days to find him. I’m merely expediting the process.” Shitenshi explained as the bus jolted to a stop alongside the chain link gates.

“Everybody out!” The driver yelled, throwing open the doors. There was a quick battle as every student tried to be the first off. Shitenshi waited with Jori and Mujinku as Koori swept off the bus, regally ignoring the threats from the older bully.

“Watch your back, richboy!” Gumo yelled as he and his friends skulked away.

“Wow, way to offend someone before you even got to campus,” Mujinku teased his cousin.

“Jori, I’ll see you in homeroom.” Shitenshi dragged the two inu towards the office. “You two wait outside, I’ll be out in a minute. After explaining to her principal about her ‘family friends from out of town,’ the trio made their way through the packed halls to a classroom. “Listen,” Shitenshi pulled them aside before entering. “Jinku is here as a witness, so he’ll be hanging with me. You, Koori, are on your own, just like every other new kid. Here is your schedule.” She handed him a slip of paper. “I’ll see you in English, if you survive that long.” She teased, pulling Mujinku into her homeroom.

“See ya Koori!” the other boy winked as he disappeared into the classroom.


	3. Homeroom and English

_I’ll wipe that smirk off his face. Now this says classroom 20, and I’m outside…_ Koori looked beseechingly at the door before him. A small square of different colored paint on the wall indicated where a number placard had once stood. The one across the hall was covered by a sticker declaring ‘Anarchists Unite!’ Koori struggled against the crowd to the next room and groaned when he read the number 78. Fighting against the current to the next set of doors he saw the near one completely covered in old bubble gum and a couple snuggling in front of the other one. Again he shoved his way through the crowd to the next door. Its number placard was half covered in duct tape, but he could read the first two letters.

 _Eight something. Well at least I know that they’re increasing. That means that 20 must be somewhere back the way I came._ Without bothering to look across the hall he ran the opposite way, weaving between the other teens who crowded the hallway. Suddenly a bell blared into life right above his head. In seconds the hallway was completely empty of students. Picking up the pace, he rounded a corner skidded to a halt at the end of the hall. It deadended at the main office with a classroom on either side. Miraculously, both rooms had visible numbers, 50 and 51. _What?_ Koori backed up one door and saw 49 and 52. _No way._ A second bell rang as he whipped around and raced back the way he had come, counting doors as they blurred past. _22, 21, 20. This must be it._ Catching his breath, Koori politely knocked before pushing the door open.

“Who are you?” A harsh female voice demanded.

“I’m Koori, I’m new here.” He held out the schedule Shitenshi had given him. The woman took the paper and examined it closely, mumbling to herself.

“And do you realize that the late bell has already rung, and that you are late to homeroom?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, I couldn’t find the room.”

“That is no excuse, young man. You will be on time to your other classes or you will be placed in after school detention.” Koori straitened indignantly but managed to hold his tongue. Unfortunately the woman saw his reaction. “What? Are you too good to come to class on time? Too good to serve your detention like the rest of your peers?” She prodded.

“I-”

“Where did you go to school, Koori?” She interrupted.

“Sakura Academy.” Seeing her suspicious look he quickly added, “The Osaki campus.”

“Well I don’t know how things were run at your fancy private school, but here you will come to class on time, pay attention, and keep your mouth shut, do you understand?” Eyes flaming, Koori nodded sullenly. “Good, now take your seat.”

Head high, the youkai stalked to an empty chair and sat, dropping his book bag beside him. _This is going to be tougher than I thought._ He grimaced inwardly as the woman began to drone from a list of announcements.

~*~

_OK, now I need classroom 81._ Koori consulted his list as the bell rang, ending homeroom. He walked out of the classroom, joining the throng of students surging through the corridor. _This is the low side so it should be over there. If I follow the wall I’m bound to find it._ Crossing to the opposite room, looking for the number, he groaned. The 8 was clear next to a piece of grey tape. _I was across from it the whole time?_ He let out a low growl of frustration. Glaring at the people in his way, he stormed to the next classroom. The sign was missing, but someone had scrawled ‘81’ on the discolored patch. _At least I’ll be on time to this one._

About to enter the room, a cold voice stopped him. “Hey, richboy, fancy seeing you here.” Turning, Koori saw the bully from the bus, four beefy boys ranged behind their leader. “You know, I was looking forward to beating the crap out of you at lunch, but I wouldn’t mind a snack.”

“Back off, if you know what’s good for you.” Koori warned in his best Sesshoumaru imitation.

“Ooh! Prettyboy thinks he’s tough!” Gumo whistled. “Let’s see how tough he is when we’re through with him.” Without warning, the boy swung. Koori, well trained by his uncle and father, expected the trick and ducked backward, bumping into the doorframe. Two of the other boys came at him in a pincer movement, aiming for his head. Koori ducked both punches, but couldn’t avoid Gumo’s fist, which connected solidly with his abs. Koori stumbled backward, almost falling through the open classroom door.

“Problem?” A smooth voice asked. Koori looked up into the frowning face of his teacher. “Not fighting, are we?”

A glace at the doorway showed that the other boys had fled. “No sir, just stumbled on my way in.”

“And you are?”

“Koori, sir. New student.” The teacher nodded and Koori slipped into a seat in the back of the room. Students filed in, and Koori caught a glimpse of silver and looked up to see two familiar faces enter the room.

“Good morning Mr. Necose!” Shitenshi smiled warmly. “This is the friend I told you about yesterday. Mujinku, meet Mr. Necose.” They shook hands, the teacher smiling politely. “Is it ok if he reads on with me in class?”

“Of course, Shitenshi.” The teacher smiled. Shitenshi pulled Mujinku with her, taking the two seats directly in front of Koori. She passed a note back to him.

_‘I scrounged books from my friends and put them in my locker for you. The combo is 4-37-21. The locker number is 1114. Have fun finding it during break.’_

Koori tucked the note into his pocket. _Her locker? Well I’ll just follow her after class._ As though she was reading his mind, Shitenshi passed back another note.

_‘By the way, I already have all my books for the morning, so I won’t be going near my locker for awhile. And you really want your book for next class, math isn’t the same without it.’_

Growling, Koori shredded the second note as the first bell rang.


	4. Break

“Please, can you tell me where locker 1114 is?” Koori asked the adult standing before him. He had searched the lockers in the hallway for fifteen minutes before giving in and cornering the teacher.

She looked at him suspiciously. “Locker 1114?” She repeated. Koori nodded. “You’re new here aren’t you?” He nodded again. “Then that isn’t your locker. That belongs to a student council member.”

“Shitenshi left some books for me in her locker.” The teen explained, glancing at his watch. _Only five minutes left of morning break._

“Oh no you don’t!” The woman glared. “I don’t know how you got her number, but you cannot go searching through another student’s locker, especially a school officer.”

“But I have a note!” He insisted, digging into his pocket.

“I don’t believe you. Why don’t you go find someone else to sucker.” With that she turned her back on the bewildered boy and stalked off.

 _OK, time to change tactics._ Finding the bat-girl’s scent amid the myriad of teenagers was almost impossible. If she had not been a hanyou, Koori didn’t think he could have picked up the faint scent trail. Following his nose from their English class he arrived back at her homeroom. _Wait, she said she went to her locker before class._ Koori peered into the empty classroom. Lining the back wall was a row of lockers. Sneaking closer, he saw that they began at 1110 and ended at 1125. Finding Shitenshi’s number, he spun the combination quickly, one eye on the time.

Clicking the last tumbler into place, he tugged on the door. It wouldn’t open. He tugged again, harder, with the same result. _A good kick, isn’t that what she said earlier?_ Koori estimated the height of the shorter teen and kicked the spot where he thought her leg would land. Nothing. He kicked a little higher with no result. Sighing, Koori ran his hand over the lower half of the door, searching for a dent. Finding none, he traced higher. There, about two feet from the top, there was a spot with multiple indents. Koori leaned back and jump kicked the spot. Miraculously, the door burst open. _That’s about level with her head! Dang!_

Slightly awed at the girl’s ability, he pulled out a stack of books. On top of them lay a note in the hanyou’s now-familiar handwriting.

_‘Jinku thinks that wasn’t fair, since my locker is unusual and a new kid’s would be in the hall like everyone else’s. So to make up for it, here is a helpful hint. Your next class is in a different building, the one with the red roof. I’d hurry, if I were you, cause I’m betting break is almost over.’_

The bell rang as he read the last line. Cursing, Koori slammed the door closed and sprinted into the hall and out the swinging doors at the end. Four buildings and a field were spread out before him. Three of the buildings had red roofs. _Thanks Shi, that’s sooo helpful._ Fortunately, he spied a teacher crossing the grounds and raced towards the man. “Please sir, what building is math in?” He asked.

“That one.” The man waved at the three-story building closest to them. “What class are you in?”

Koori consulted his sheet. “Calc, room 309.”

“Ah. Third floor, right at the head of the stairs.” The man offered a smile. “I’m sure that’s the only help you’ve gotten today.”

“Yes sir.” Koori grimaced.

“Don’t worry, it can only get worse.” The man joked before walking away. The inu dashed into the building and up the stairs. Sure enough, room 309 was to his right. He slipped in just as the bell rang. _Well, only five more classes after this one. It could be worse._ He thought as the teacher recapped tangents. Little did he know how right he was.


	5. History

“So tell me, what’s with the special locker?” Koori whispered, sliding into the seat behind Shitenshi.

“Student council. We have special projects for the school and money and stuff that we have to keep safe all the time, so our lockers are in the council homeroom.” Shitenshi couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

“I didn’t know you were on the student council.”

“Class president.” Mujinku added smugly.

“No whispering!” The history teacher snapped.

“Sorry Sir,” Shitenshi spoke up quickly. “I was just helping, what was your name again?”

“Koori.” He said dryly.

“That’s right, now I remember, I was telling Koori here where to find his locker.”

“Ah yes, thank you Shitenshi.” The teacher smiled at her before resuming his largely inaccurate lecture on the feudal era.

~*~

Hey, pretty boy!” An unfamiliar voice broke through Koori’s thoughts as he left the science classroom. He turned to see three older boys and a girl. They appeared to be Shippo’s age and he wondered if they had been held back many times.

“Are you referring to me?” Koori asked haughtily.

“Yeah, we’re referring to you, pretty boy.” The tallest one sneered.

“Look at his fancy togs.” The girl gave a wolf whistle. “Think he’s rich?”

“Must be, he’s got that snobby bastard look down real good.” A pale, blonde boy added. The darker one nodded, an evil grin on his face.

“Well,” said the leader with a malicious laugh, “I suppose we should ask him to contribute to our charitable effort.”

“What would that be?” Koori asked, tensing.

“Why, the feed the hoodlums charity.” The blonde replied. They exchanged a quick glance before all four rushed the youkai.

Koori’s hand instantly went to his waist, but there was no weapon hanging there. Dang it! He ducked and dodged, taking the weaker punches and fending off the harder ones. “I’ve done nothing to you. Leave me alone.”

Strong hands wrapped around his left bicep while slim wiry ones controlled his right. Koori looked back to see a tall, broad shouldered boy in a varsity jacket and a svelte girl in a black hoodie. “You gonna start without us?” The jock asked, tightening his grip on Koori’s arm.

“Eh, you two were late.” The red-headed girl replied, stepping forward and reaching for the captive boy’s pocket. Koori kicked out, not to hit her but to keep her at a distance. The girl clucked her tongue. “Now now, pet, that’s no way to act.” The other three boys grabbed his legs while the girl searched his pockets. As he struggled, Koori was suddenly glad Shitenshi has suggested leaving his wallet behind.

“Hey! Stop struggling, you’re only making it worse.” The leader replied, relaxing his hold on the youkai’s leg long enough to punch him in the face. “Just give the little lady a chance to work her magic.” Another punch to the stomach was followed by a knuckle splitting open his eyebrow.

“Ten bucks? That’s the most you got on you handsome?” The red-head asked, disappointed.

“He’s got a rolex.” The boy holding his arm supplied. It was quickly in the girl’s hands, followed by his gold hoop earing. Koori had never felt more helpless in his life and desperately wished for his sword, having been forcefully taught not to use his poison claws on mere humans. At least with his sword he would have had a fighting chance. He father had refused to teach him hand to hand fighting as Inuyasha had Mujinku, thinking it uncivilized.

“Well, so long handsome, thanks for the presents.” The girl cooed. With another punch to the stomach, Koori’s legs were released, followed by his arms, as the gang sprinted away. _They will pay for that._ Koori thought, watching them go in disgust. Koori picked himself up and trudged out of the building towards the cafeteria, determined not to show his weakness before his cousin and Shitenshi.


	6. The Others Find Out

“Where d’ya wanna sit?” Mujinku asked, balancing his lunch tray on one had while wrapping the other one around Shitenshi’s shoulders. Balancing her own tray, Shi waved to a table in the corner where Jori was sitting with a few other kids.

“With Jori and Aiime.”

“Aiime’s the brunette from history, right?” Mujinku asked as they threaded their way between crowded tables.

“Yep. The girl with the black curls across from her is Laura, and the redhead is her boyfriend, Ren. Next to him is Tucker, then Lee, and that’s Keille on the end.” Shitenshi plunked her tray down beside the final girl, gesturing for Mujinku to sit beside her. “Hey guys! Everyone, this is Mujinku. Jinku, this is everyone.”

“Hey.”

“Woah, cool hair.” Lee said. “Are you and Shi related?”

“No, our families are old friends.” She explained, examining her tray. “Does anyone know what lunch is?”

“Looks lak roadkill.” Tucker said in a heavy southern accent, inspecting his fork. “Ah think ah’ve seen better lookin’ critters ona side o th’ road.” He shrugged and took a bite. “Needs some bee bee que sauce.”

“Thanks, Tuck, now I’m hungry.” Lee jabbed the other boy in the ribs. “I swear, you Americans will eat anything.”

“Tuck’s from Texas.” Shitenshi explained.

“Oh.” Mujinku took a bite of the questionable item. “Yeah, it could use some barbeque sauce.”

Tucker grinned. “Ah lak him. Y’all gotcherself a keeper, thar Shi.” She blushed and took a sip of her soda.

“Oooh! You’re not telling us something!” Keille squealed.

“Spill it, Shi!” Aiime demanded.

“There is nothing to spill.” Shitenshi insisted, her blush deepening.

“What? Do I mean that little to you?” Mujinku affected shock. “That isn’t what you said on Saturday.”

The other three girls squealed. “If you do not explain this instant I will sick Ren on you!” Laura demanded, ignoring the boy’s weak protest. Shitenshi shook her head and clamped her mouth shut, her face now a deep red.

Mujinku grinned at the boys across from him and unobtrusively tapped a finger on the back of his hand. Both boys looked down. “Shi, why’re you wearing gloves?” Lee asked quickly, eyes gleaming. Shitenshi shot a glare at the other hanyou and slowly pulled off the fingerless gloves.

“Kami!” The other girls breathed in unison. A silver ring with embedded amethysts and yellow diamonds was resting on her left ring finger.

“Wait, is that what I think it is?” Jori asked.

Still blushing, Shitenshi nodded. Under her breath, only loud enough for the hanyou to hear, she whispered. “You will pay for that, Baka.” Mujinku chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close enough to lay a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“See, this isn’t that bad. When were you going to tell them?”

“I was going to wait till next week on graduation day.” Shitenshi informed him snippily. His retort was cut off by the other three girls attempting to hug the stuffing out of the female hanyou.

“Hey Silver, isn’t that your other guest?” Jori interrupted the giggle-fest. Mujinku and Shitenshi both whipped around to look at the door. Sure enough, Koori was entering. He had the beginnings of a bruise on one cheek and both hanyou could detect the bitter scent of the inu’s blood.

“We don’t know him, remember?” Shi hissed. “Hard way, remember?”

“Oh yeah…” Jori cracked an evil grin that was echoed by Tuck and Ren.

Lee smirked. “I can’t wait to see this.”

“Wait, if he got bully-fied, then he’s got no lunch money. Tasting this glorious… whatever this is… is an intrinsic part of the day.” Shitenshi said sarcastically.

“I’m on it.” Jinku rose and made his way towards the exit, making sure to roughly bump the other boy on the way. A few minutes later the second boy left as well.


	7. Lunch

Koori had just entered the lunchroom when his baka cousin pushed past him, muttering, “Outside in five.” He waited a moment and followed, seeing the other teen leaning against a locker in the hall.

“What do you want?” Koori growled.

“First of all, how did you loose a fight to Gumo and his pals? They were weak, man!” Mujinku taunted.

“It wasn’t them.”

“You mean you pissed of another group of bullies already? Shards! You really do like a challenge. But how could some measly humans lay punches on you?”

“Four of them distracted me while the other two snuck up behind and pinned my arms.” Koori huffed. “I wasn’t expecting there to be more of them.”

“You didn’t hear or smell them coming?” Mujinku was frankly disbelieving.

“There were five hundred people in that hallway! We all kept getting bumped into and pushed past; how was I supposed to know that these two were with the other four?”

“OK, I’ll buy that, but why didn’t you fight back?” Mujinku’s voice took on an edge of scorn. “Were six humans too much for the son of the great tai-youkai?”

“Shut up.” Koori growled. “I was unarmed, in case you forgot. And I’m not allowed to use these…” His youkai nails appeared, glowing green, “…on humans, remember? Of course, I can make an exception for half-humans.” He threatened.

“Well, yeah, but I fought off five fully-grown and armed men with just a stick! How could you loose to six unarmed teenagers?”

“I wasn’t trained in hand-to-hand combat; it is uncivilized.” Koori dropped his hands and shoved them into his pockets. “And I was pinned by five people, there wasn’t much I could do, even if I knew the moves.”

“INU YOUKAI STRENGTH!!!” Mujinku almost screamed in frustration. “You have the power. It won’t kill them if you push them down or flip them over you. That doesn’t take special training.”

“As you pointed out, I am far stronger than that gang was. Why risk doing serious harm when all the wanted was my lunch money? I have no interest in eating whatever was making that smell anyways.”

Mujinku smirked and dug into his pocket. “I don’t buy that lame excuse for a minute, but Your luck is changing. Shitenshi disagrees with you on the necessity of lunch. She thinks ‘whatever is making that smell’ is an intrinsic part of this public school, and you will eat it.” He handed over five bucks from his wallet. “Now don’t expect help from anyone else; this was a one time deal.”

“My heart just overflows with joy.” Koori said snidly, eyeing the money. “I do not need charity.” 

“It ain’t charity. It’s a loan… with intrest.” Mujinku waved the money before the other boy’s nose. “Take it ‘fore Tenshi comes out here and lays into both of us.” Koori sniffed again, but took the money. “Good. Now go eat a big lunch so you can skip dinner tonight and avoid explaining that bruise.” Mujinku flicked the tender skin, chuckling at his cousin’s yelp. Avoiding the claws that were swung his direction, Mujinku sauntered back into the dining hall and resumed his seat at the table.

 _He dares to insult me? Well I will find a way to show him_. His mind occupied with plotting, Koori mechanically got his food and paid. Turning to grab a seat, he found a full hall with hardly any seats. The nearest table with an empty chair consisted of a group of blonde teens who were all dressed slightly better than average. Koori headed towards them and smiled politely. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

The entire table fell silent and turned towards the youkai, sizing him up. “Do we know you?” One girl with curls asked.

“No.” Koori kept the polite smile in place despite the girl’s scorn.

“Do you live in our neighborhood?” A muscular boy demanded.

“I don’t believe so.”

“Then you don’t belong at our table.” The first girl said snippily. They all turned back to their conversation, snubbing the silver-haired teen. Controlling his rage behind his father’s stoic mask, Koori swept the room for another seat. There was one at a table of boys in varsity jackets which Koori decided to avoid. A table displaying many mohawks and tattoos was distasteful as was the group of gossiping girls in short skirts. A table full of boys and one girl was deeply immersed in a physics discussion and no one responded to the polite query.

Koori finally saw a rather diverse group at one table and approached them, hiding his relief. “May I join you?”

“Habla espanol?” A girl with long strait black hair asked.

“Uh, no.”

“Adios!” the girl smirked and returned to her textbook.

Koori walked away, avoiding a table of boys in black hoodies and another that appeared to be completely wasted. Every table he approached turned him down, citing his inability to fit into their clique. He had been making his way through the room. The last empty chair was near the back. _No fricken way._ The spare seat was beside a couple with silver hair. _The only seat left in the whole fricken room and its next to my baka cousin? I don’t believe this._ Seeing no other option, Koori held his head proudly and approached the table. “Excuse me, may I sit here?” as with every other one, this table fell silent as each student eyes Koori distastefully.

Finally the boy on the end spoke up. “Are you on the student council?”

“No.” Koori stubbornly refused to show his reaction, hiding behind a well-practiced mask.

“Are you dating someone on the student council?” The curly-haired girl beside him asked, inspecting the newcomer suspiciously.

“No.” he sighed.

“Then you really don’t belong here.” The girl at the far end said prissily.

“There are no other seats.” Koori would not beg.

“Ah sees plenty o seats.” The boy a few chairs down drawled, slowly standing, thumbs tucked into his belt loops. “Hey, all y’all!” He shouted to the room, which quieted fractionally. “Any of y’all out thur gots an extry seat fer th’ new hand?” A chorus of ‘yeah’s greeted his query. “Thur ya go, ‘taint th’only seat.” The boy said smugly as he sat. The others at the table contained snickers.

“To reiterate what Tuck so elegantly stated:” the first girl could barely contain her laughter as she continued brightly. “This ain’t the last seat, there’s others, and you don’t really fit in here, so…” She waved her hand in a shooing motion, “…off with you!”

Fuming, Koori stalked away, vainly attempting to tune out the laughter of the two hanyous. “Well put, Tuck.” Shitenshi giggled. “Hey Koori!” She called.

Koori turned slowly. “Yes?”

“Don’t forget to eat your vegetables!” With that the entire table burst into raucous laughter. Grumbling to himself, Koori stalked towards the soda machine. Leaning against the wall beside it, he began to eat, disregarding the lack of chair. He tuned out the catcalls from various tables around the room and attempted to swallow the food quickly before his taste buds could decipher what he was eating.


	8. Gym

“Well I have to say, he’s original.” Lee smirked, watching the silver-haired boy lean against the wall to eat. “Most make the loop twice ‘fore they give up or the bell rings.” The aforementioned bell began to clang and the group quickly rose, dumping their trash.

“Honey,” Shitenshi turned to Mujinku, “I told the guys’ gym teacher about you, so all you have to do is introduce yourself. I have to go change now. I’ll meet you on the track.” They exchanged a brief kiss before Aiime and Keille pulled the other girl into the locker room.

Mujinku found the man with ease and introduced himself. The lean man looked at him curiously. “Inutaisho… are you related to the Inutaisho who runs the Sunrise Dojo?”

“He’s my father, Sir.”

“Really?” The man looked intrigued. “I don’t suppose you have been trained by him?”

“I am a black belt like my father, sir. I assist him in teaching some times, and I helped train my sisters and cousins.”

The teacher beamed at this admission. “We were going to briefly delve into the marshal arts this week as a bit of a break. I don’t suppose you would be willing to give us a demonstration?”

Mujinku smiled broadly. “I am honored you place such value on my work, Sir. I would be quite willing to participate. Do you perhaps have a spare robe I could borrow? I’m afraid all my gear is at home.”

“Of course, right inside my office.” The teacher replied. “You can change there in privacy if you like, or you may use the locker rooms.”

“Thank you.” Mujinku jogged towards the man’s office and quickly slipped into the loose practice robes.

~*~

Shitenshi and the other two girls chatted as they changed into their gym clothes and speculated on how Koori was faring. When she finished, Shi slipped her ring off and carefully wrapped it in her gloves, shoving them into the pocket of her jeans before slamming her locker closed and double checking that it was locked. She caught up to Keille and Aiime at the door and the three walked out to greet their teacher. Waving at him, they started to jog laps, talking all the while.

~*~

After much heckling and an empty shoe slamming into his locker door, Koori emerged from the locker room wearing blue shorts and the grey top. His silver hair was tied back firmly and he had slipped into a borrowed pair of Jinku’s old crosstrainers. He approached the man standing in the center of the field who appeared to be the teacher. “Excuse me, Sir?”

The man never looked up from his clipboard but asked distractedly. “Who are you?”

“Koori, Sir. I’m new.” Koori did his best to keep an even tone in his voice and an open expression on his face, not wanting to offend another teacher. The man just nodded. “I was just wondering what you want me to do for this class.”

“Take three laps, then meet the group at the practice mats in the corner.” He waved vaguely, still never looking up. “Run those laps quickly; don’t want you holding up the group.”

“Hai.” Koori jogged to the edge of the track and began to circle the field in a light run. He passed a few of the slower groups, including Shitenshi and her female friends. He also recognized the large boy with the foreign drawl and one of the others from the bat hanyou’s lunch table. Completing the three laps, Koori headed over to the indicated mats where a few of the faster runners were already waiting. He could hear their conversation as he approached.

“You’re giving the demonstration?” a familiar boy asked. “Sensei asked yesterday if anyone had experience in the arts, but he couldn’t find anyone higher than a blue belt.”

A boy that had changed into the gym clothes but still wore his black hoodie over them spoke up. “Did he bring you in special?”

A very familiar voice spoke up. “Nah. I’m just visiting for the day and happened to get drafted into this.”

“How good are you?” a girl asked. Koori thought she might have been in his physics class.

“I’m a black belt and instructor at the Sunrise Dojo.” Mujinku replied. Koori arrived at the mats and observed his cousin stretching on them while other students looked on. He was wearing a black robe that was slightly to big for him and a plain belt.

“ _The_ Sunrise Dojo?” Another teen spoke up. “Are you Sensei Inuyasha’s son?”

“Yeah.” Mujinku flipped to his feet and continued stretching. “You been there?”

“I went once when I was younger, but I didn’t do very well.” The boy admitted. “My younger brother is an orange belt though. Ty.”

“Oh yeah,” Mujinku nodded without missing a beat in his warm up. “I taught him one lesson a few weeks ago. Tell him I said hi, please.”

“Sure.” More students had been arriving and listening intently to the conversation.

“Hey Jinku. Who’re ya plannen on pummelin’ t’day?” The southern boy drawled as he approached.

“Any volunteers?” Mujinku asked, grinning cockily at the assembled students.

Koori snorted softly at the other students’ expressions. “I think we have a volunteer right here.” A voice spoke up from behind. Koori turned to see the gym teacher behind him, smiling slightly. “Go on, young man.” He gestured towards the center of the mat. Koori shot the boy a death glare, but Mujinku just smirked at his cousin and tossed him a robe.


	9. Credibility

“C’mon Koori. Scared?” Mujinku taunted as the other boy shrugged into the robe.

“You wish, Jinku. My father could beat up your’s any day of the week, so you’re no match for me, baka.” Koori ran through a quick series of stretches.

“You two know each other?” The teacher asked, clearly just noticing the similarities in their appearances.

“Feh.” Mujinku said.

“They’re cousins.” Shitenshi explained. “Jinku’s graduated already and is just visiting me for the day, but Koori’s possibly transferring.”

“Why?” a voice called out from the back.

Shitenshi had already told him what to say so Koori replied. “I was kicked out of Sakura Academy.”

“Why? Not snobby enough for you?” Koori recognized the redheaded boy from the scuffle in the hallway.

“Nah, I just put someone in the hospital after sparring practice.”

“Feh. Just cause you got partnered with Kougon first and I didn’t have a chance at him.” Mujinku complained over the few impressed murmurs from the class. Under his breath he muttered. “Mangy ookami.”

Shitenshi smiled at his disgruntled tone as the flustered teacher quickly explained the activity to the class. “These two will face off first to give you an idea of advanced fighting techniques, and then you all will learn and practice simpler moves.” He said, nodding to the cousins to begin.

“Need me to hold back?” Mujinku asked, voice full of laughter.

“You do and I’ll smack you back into the feudal era.” Koori smirked at the familiar family insult. They faced each other and both boys bowed. Mujinku rose early from the bow with a low kick. The half-hearted cries of ‘foul’ were silenced when his foot was stopped by Koori’s already raised arm. At the same time Koori punched with his other hand, aiming for the younger boy’s outstretched thigh. “Come on, I haven’t fallen for that one in years.” The youkai complained.

“Just checking to see if you’ve been slacking.” Mujinku teased as he blocked the blow with his fist and pushed away from his cousin, using his blocked leg for leverage. He flipped backwards and landed on all fours, quickly sweeping a leg out towards his opponent. Koori, who had started to swing again, paused and jumped over the incoming sweep. Mujinku was back on his feet and swinging, blows that Koori easily deflected.

Koori jumped backwards, touched one foot down lightly, and was springing back at the hanyou. Now on the offensive, he swung repeatedly at the other, and managed to land one punch in the younger inu’s side. Mujinku leapt backwards and smiled, clapping mockingly. “Bravo.” He rushed forward again, kicking low and punching simultaneously.

“I know you’re holding back, Jinku. Knock it off.” Koori complained, blocking all but one kick. He ignored the pain in his thigh and kept blocking.

“Well you’re the one who was complaining this morning about not having practiced hand-to-hand in forever. I was merely trying to keep it at your level.” Mujinku grinned cheekily and maintained the barrage.

“I told you not to hold back, baka. If I had a weapon right now you’d be toast.” The class was watching avidly as the two boys bickered playfully, gasping at some of the flashier moves. Shitenshi, having seen Mujinku fighting on Sadoga, knew the inu was holding back his punches and just enjoyed the spectacle.

Mujinku tried a roundhouse kick to the head and was stopped when his foot was clamped in a strong hand. “Fine.” Pushing off the ground he spun out of the other inu’s grasp and landed on the far side of the mat. “Tuck, give it to him.”

“You shore ‘bout tha?” Tucker asked.

“Of course.”

“A’ight, y’all seem ta know whacher doin’” Tucker pulled a wooden object from behind his back and tossed it towards Koori, who caught it instinctively. It was a plain wooden practice sword, roughly the size and length of Koori’s own blade.

“Now you have a weapon, Koori, and I won’t hold back anymore. So quitcher whining.” The words had barely left his mouth before Mujinku was rushing towards his cousin. The boys did step the fighting up a level, as Koori was obviously an expert swordsman. Mujinku’s feet and fists were almost a blur as he dodged the swinging blade and still managed to land the occasional punch or kick on his cousin. By now the teacher and the entire class were watching in awe as the two boys fought without seeming to tire or hurt. Shitenshi suppressed her giggles at the stupefied expression on the gym teacher’s face as he watched the two teens. “Jinku, baby, class is almost over.” Shitenshi called out, checking her watch.

“Right, we’ll wrap this up.” Mujinku called out, concentration never wavering.

“Die, Jinku!” Koori swung his sword around his head once before aiming at the other inu’s neck. The class gasped. Even a wooden sword would break the boy’s neck with such a powerful stroke. Mujinku’s fists moved faster than believable and the sword was stopped mere inches from his throat, sandwiched between his palms. Both boys grunted with the strain of holding the sword in place as the entire class held their breaths.

“No… bloody w… way.” Mujinku panted, slowly inching the weapon away from his neck. He took a deep breath and with a yell, shoved the youkai back with all his might. The two boys flew a few feet apart and each landed on their feet. Koori was panting heavily, as was Mujinku, and with a sarcastic smile the younger male bowed formally. Koori returned the bow and lifted his head to cheers from the class.

“Alright class, now partner up and practice the high and low punches and blocks.” The teacher found his voice and shouted over the enthusiastic applause.

Koori and Mujinku walked over to the corner of the mats and sat to catch their breath. Shitenshi brought over two water bottles, which the grateful boys drained immediately. “Jinku, that was awesome!” She congratulated him with a quick kiss on the cheek. “And Koori, you now have some credibility, which is hard to get on your first day. Let’s see if you can keep it.”


	10. French and Theatre

“So Koori, if you can do stuff like that, how come you didn’t just trash Redwood and his pals at lunch?” Lee and the two inu boys were headed to the locker room to change at the end of class.

“Redwood?” Mujinku asked.

“Tall redhead. He was bragging about it in the locker room earlier.” Lee supplied. Koori noticed the bully walking behind them and raised his voice enough for the other boy to hear him easily.

“Uncle Yasha taught us rather forcefully to only use our fighting skills on the mat and not on someone much weaker than us. I didn’t need the ten bucks, so I didn’t bother fighting against him. Why bother exerting myself on someone who’s not even worth my time?” The boys changed quickly and then split up outside the door, Lee heading to Chinese, Mujinku to Latin with Shitenshi, and Koori to French. This time Lee had pointed out the proper building and Koori was actually on time. He introduced himself to the teacher and sat in the far back.

~*~

Koori and Tucker walked together towards the smallest building, which the American boy said housed the arts classes. “What kinds of arts?”

“All kands.” Tucker said easily. “Sin’in’ an akitin’ an drorin’ an squar dencin’ an e’rethin’.”

“I don’t sing, act, draw, or square dance.” Koori said haughtily.

“Ye will!” Tuck replied cheerily. Shitenshi and Mujinku were lounging by the door with Ren, Laura, and Jori when Tucker and Koori approached.

“Well, how did French go?” Shi asked brightly. Mujinku’s arms were wrapped around her chest and his head rested on her shoulder. His eyes were closed and he ignored the others.

“I think I managed to keep some dignity.” Koori replied coolly. “No thanks to that idiot teacher.” Tucker whispered something to Ren, who was leaning on Laura, and the three laughed.

“You really said that to her?” Laura asked.

“Said what?” Koori asked in mock confusion.

“The part about her not knowing enough to teach you and how you learned more as an 11 year old.” Ren supplied.

“Oh, yeah. Well it was true.” Koori shrugged. Jori began to laugh as well and Shitenshi started giggling.

Mujinku opened his eyes and reached into his pocket, presumably to turn off his ipod. “What happened?”

“Koori told off the French teacher.” Jori explained.

“Oh.” Mujinku seemed unimpressed. “Why’d they stick you in French of all things?”

“I dunno, a mixup or something.” Koori replied. “I was a bit confused too. I really would have liked to go to the Spanish class and see how much I could remember of that. Russian would have been fun too.”

“We don’t have a Russian class.” Shitenshi explained.

“He still could have gone to Latin with us or Chinese with Lee.” Mujinku said. “I don’t think you guys have German or Korean though, right?” Shitenshi shook her head.

“How many languages can you speak, man?” Ren asked in awe.

“Fluently? Nine. But I’ve also taken French and a bit of Hawaiian, though I hardly remember them.” Koori said casually.

“Six for me.” Mujinku added. “Latin, Chinese, Japanese, English, some Korean, and a bit of Russian.”

“Woah, I only know three; English, Japanese, and Chinese.” Jori said.

“Yeah, three for me too.” Laura and the others nodded.

“I know four, cause I have some ancient Greek texts for advanced Latin.” Shitenshi said.

“Yeah, but you’re just brilliant, Silver.” Jori teased. “We all knew that.”

The bell rang and all seven students raced into the arts building. The class was gathered in a large auditorium, lounging on the folding seats. The teacher walked in just as the teens sat and walked towards the mike onstage. “Today we’ll be splitting into two groups.” She said. “The first will be working on improv games, while the others do vocal exercises.” She gestured with her hand to split the group roughly in half. “The left side is improving, the right is with me!” She declared.

Koori, who had been directly on the split, was the only one in the group on the right side. “Good luck.” Shitenshi whispered as she lead Mujinku towards the forming circle.

The teacher lead the group in making humming and buzzing noises and enunciating certain letters. With the entire group doing it, Koori didn’t feel as foolish as he could have, though he was quite embarrassed as it was. _If Father ever knew I was doing this he’d flip his lid!_ He thought as they repeatedly recited “Red leather, yellow leather, red leather, yellow leather.”

Halfway through the period the teacher’s watch beeped and she called out, “Switch!” as she walked to the other group, trading places with her aide.

The aide, a college freshman named Ari, greeted them all cheerfully before explaining the games they were going to play. “We’re gonna do props, worlds worst, and freeze.” He said, placing a bag on the floor beside him. “You all know how to play props? I give you a prop, you make up something that it is. Got it?” The group nodded. “Great, you two go first.” He pointed to two underclassmen and handed them their props: a blue and orange foam square and what looked like a large green furry slinky.

Koori watched disdainfully as the sophomores invented explanations for their props, from floppy disk to pet poodle. After a five turns for each of them, Ari stopped them and pulled two new props out of his bag, an oversized ball of yarn and a yellow bicycle tire. “You and you, new boy.” Ari pointed at Koori.

“No.” Koori replied, crossing his arms.

“Come on, it will be fun.” Ari coaxed.

Koori raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Fun? No.”

“You have participate.” Ari said a little more forcefully.

“Again, no I don’t and, uh, no I won’t.” Koori said haughtily.

“Fine, afterschool detention.” Ari snapped before pointing to another senior. “You, you’re in.”

Koori watched disdainfully for the rest of the period. When the bell rang he grabbed his books and strode outside to wait for the others.


	11. Detention

“You got detention too? That bites!” Lee said, “Wha’d ya say to Ari? He’s usually pretty OK, for an aide.” The two boys were walking across the mostly deserted courtyard to the detention room while the rest of the group went to their clubs and sports practices.

“I just refused to do some stupid and demeaning game.” Koori huffed.

“Wow, you must have a lot of that hanyou pride stuff.” Lee teased.

“I am no meager hanyou!” Koori barely remembered in time not to shout as he grabbed the front of Lee’s shirt, one fist raised. “I am a full blooded youkai. I only happen to be related to Mujinku, but I am no mutt.” He spat out.

Lee looked taken aback for a moment before his easy smile returned. “Sorry, I’ve never seen a full youkai before.” Koori released the other boy and lowered his hand.

Slowly the analytical part of Koori’s mind caught up with the prideful part. “Wait a moment. How did you know that I was a youkai at all?”

Lee shrugged. “Shitenshi. She’s a hanyou, right, and you and Jinku are old family friends of hers, right, and you’ve all got the silver hair thing going for ya… it wasn’t so hard to figure out.”

“The silver hair is coincidence, but you’re right about the family friend part.” Koori admitted. “But how did you know Shitenshi was a hanyou?”

Lee looked around before continuing. “She and Jori grew up together, so I think that he always knew. I moved here in fourth grade Aiime in fifth and Tucker in sixth. We became really good friends and the summer after grade school we were all visiting her Grandma Ri’s house on the coast. We were on the cliffs above the ocean and found what looked sort of like a walkway down the cliff face to these caves. We played all afternoon, but then we couldn’t find our way back up the rocks. Shi swore us all to secrecy, and then carried each of us up to the top. We’ve known since then.” Lee shrugged again. “None of the others know. They’ve only joined our group in high school.”

"Hmmm." Koori considered this. "So what happens in these detentions?"

"Mostly you just have to sit still and work on your homework or read or something. If we've got Mr. Han though, he'll probably let us out early. He thinks that Seniors don't really belong in detention."

"Good." Koori fervently hoped that they would be serving their detention with this Mr. Han.

~*~

Koori and Lee left the detention room a half an hour later, having indeed been freed early by the Stats teacher, Mr. Han. As Koori began to head to where he though he remembered the busses being, Lee shook his head.

"Nuh uh. Even getting out early we missed the bus," he explained.

Koori growled and fought down his desire to shred something. "So what do we do now?"

Lee grinned and jerked his head in the other direction. "We head to the parking lot and see if one of the others took pity on us and arranged a ride."

Koori had little hope for that, given how the rest of his day had gone, so he was pleasantly surprised and extremely relieved to see Shippo's car in the lot. He was slightly less pleased to see Mujinku and Shitenshi in the back.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" Lee declared as they both climbed in.

"So how'd it go?" Shippo asked, far too gleefully.

"I don't want to talk about it." Koori spat back.

"That's okay, Mujinku will just tell me everything tonight," Shippo replied, starting the car and squealing out of the lot.

Koori couldn't think of a suitable reply to that, so he just sat in silence.

"So," Shippo continued a moment later. "Shi, would you say that he won the bet?"

The girl considered this thoughtfully. "Well, it wasn't entirely worded well. The be was just that he would _survive_ which clearly he did."

"Barely," Mujinku added softly.

"So technically I'd say he won," the silver-haired girl continued. "But as to the point of the bet… How about it, Koori? Do you now have a better appreciation of the trials of a public school education?"

Koori grimaced in memory. "Yes, yes I do. You are a far stronger person than me," he admitted. Koori was willing to surrender that much of his dignity if only he never had to go through another such exhausting day in his life.

"Yes!" Shitenshi crowed. "Because you admitted that, I will forego your bet punishment."

"Aw," Shippo and Mujinku whined simultaneously, "But we wanted to see him in a dress at the wedding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you a bit confused by the schedule:
> 
> 1 – Homeroom/Study Hall  
> 2 – English  
> Break  
> 3 – Calculus ((Stats and Probability))  
> 4 – History  
> 5 – Physics ((Enviro Sci))  
> Lunch  
> 6 – Gym  
> 7 – French ((Advanced Latin))  
> 8 – Arts
> 
> Koori’s classes or joint classes ((What Shi has dif))


End file.
